Les Hommes Que J'aime
by Iroko
Summary: Quelqu'un voudrait vous parler de... Songfic


Titre : Les Hommes Que J'aime

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : POOV, song-fic, yaoi

Disclamer : Les hommes, enfin les G-boys ne sont pas à moi et la chanson non plus, elle est du groupe "La rue kétanou".

Blabla de l'auteur : Ma première song-fic. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Désolé pour ceux qui attendent les suites de mes fics, avec la semaine de partielles je manque de temps et puis ça me déprime, même les tartines de beurre de cacahouète ça me remonte pas beaucoup le moral et pourtant Dieu sait si j'adore ça.

**Les Hommes Que J'aime**

**Je voudrais vous parler**

D'habitude j'aime pas parler, mais là je ressent le besoin de m'exprimer. Que ça vous intéresse ou pas, j'ai envie de vous parler

**Des hommes que j'aime**

Oui, parce que j'aime les hommes. Les femmes aussi. Je suis bi. J'ai pas de problème avec ça. Si vous vous en avez, ben je m'en fous. Ce que pense les autres m'indiffère.

**Ceux qui m'ont embrassé**

Je sens encore leurs lèvres, si chaudes sur ma peau, sur ma bouche...

**Au bord de la Seine**

Je les ai rencontré au bord de ce fleuve immortel

**Où j'allais me jeter**

Me suicider dans l'eau froide et agitée. Jeter ce qui restait de ma vie après avoir été

**Jeté par une reine**

Une reine forte et belle

**Que j'avais aimée**

À en mourir. Elle était mon bonheur et ma vie. Je l'aimais

**Plus que les hommes que j'aime**

* * *

**Ils ont des gueules cassées**

Ce ne sont pas des enfants de coeurs, des bons garçons qui vivent une vie paisible

**Il faut les voir au petit jour**

Quand nous avons passé la nuit ensemble

**Se coucher tout étonnés**

Leurs yeux brillent, s'interrogeant à propos

**Du monde qui les entoure**

Ce monde qui ne les comprend pas et dont ils ne comprennent que les règles

**Ils vont ils viennent ils traînent**

À travers les rues, le jour et la nuit, la nuit surtout

**Ils parlent fort ou ils ne parlent pas**

Leurs voix éclatent ou s'égarent dans leurs regards

**Ils entendent des Carmen**

Les filles de rue évoluent dans le même espace, souvent aux mêmes heures. Elles sont là, adossées aux pierres des rues

**Qui leur disent : « Eh ! Viens par là ! »**

Cherchant quelques pièces en échange d'une étreinte

**Et chaque fois ils y vont**

Les appas sont parfois maigres mais ils leur donnent malgré tout un peu plus que de l'argent

**Et chaque fois ils en reviennent**

Petit sourire triste devant la douleur du monde qu'on ne peut guère soulager

**Entre un ange et un démon**

L'un joue de sa gueule d'ange et l'autre se prend pour le Dieu de la mort mais ils sont si semblables de coeur

**Ainsi j'aime les hommes que j'aime

* * *

**

**Je voudrais vous parler**

Et je sais que vous m'entendez même si vous n'y faites pas attention. Le vent pourrait tout aussi bien vous parler

**Des hommes que j'aime**

Murmurer dans vos oreilles sans laisser trace dans votre mémoire de

**Ceux qui m'ont embrassé**

Vous aurez entendu

**Au bord de la Seine**

Le bruit de l'eau

**Où j'allais me jeter**

Mais n'ai pas pu le faire bien que j'ai été

**Jeté par une reine**

Qui m'avait aimé

**Que j'avais aimée**

Mais qui ne m'aurait pas retenu

**Plus que les hommes que j'aime**

**

* * *

**

**Ce sont des Dom Juan**

Le geste sensuel et la parole polissonne, ce sont des séducteurs

**Qui savent le chagrin d'amour**

L'amour ils le connaissent, de la félicité à la souffrance. Ils préfèrent ne garder que

**Des amitiés de survivants**

Entre gens qui se comprennent et

**Qui fêtent votre retour**

Quand vous vous retrouvez dans la même rue

**Et quand passe un drame**

(Ce qui est plus fréquent que ce que pensent nos dirigeants)

**Et que l'un de nous il touche**

On n'est pas plus invulnérable que d'autres, être fort ne veux rien dire

**On se donne des prénoms de femme**

Des surnoms affectueux, dont le ridicule nous amuse

**Et on s'embrasse sur la bouche**

Cherchant l'essence de vie qui brûle en chacun de nous

**Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour**

Je n'ai plus assez d'essence, j'en ai perdue et quand

**J'ai vu le bord de la Seine**

J'ai eu envie d'éteindre le flambeau

**Et j'ai crié : « Au secours ! »**

Parce qu'ils m'en auraient voulu de ne pas les avoir attendu

**Ainsi m'aiment les hommes que j'aime **

**

* * *

**

**Je voudrais vous parler**

Et je sais que vous m'écoutez. Vous pouvez bien vous en défendre, je sais bien que vous commencez à vous intéresser aux propos

**Des hommes que j'aime**

À la manière de vivre de

**Ceux qui m'ont embrassé**

Quand bien même vous seriez dégoûtés, vous aimeriez savoir ce qui s'est passé

**Au bord de la Seine**

Dont les eaux vous nargent et

**Où j'allais me jeter**

Et jeter mon coeur brisé

**Jeté par une reine**

Qui ne voulait plus de moi comme roi mais

**Que j'avais aimée**

De tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme

**Plus que les hommes que j'aime **

**

* * *

**

**Et je lève mon cœur**

Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste

**A la tendresse de ces voyous**

Ce ne sont pas toujours les plus aimables qui vous apportent le plus de réconfort et de tendresse

**Qu'elle me porte bonheur**

Et j'en aurai besoin

**Ce soir j'ai rendez-vous**

Avec l'amour peut-être bien

**Et j'irai comme je suis**

Pourquoi s'affréter ?

**Non je ne changerai rien**

A ce qui est moi

**A toutes mes folies**

Que garde ma mémoire

**A mon feu dans mes mains**

Qui s'enflamment à toucher le désir

**A mon amour sans pudeur**

Cru de vérité

**A mon amour qui se déchaîne**

Pour que nul ne puisse l'enfermer

**Et même si ça fait peur**

Ainsi aiment, entendez-vous ?

**Ainsi aiment les hommes que j'aime **

**

* * *

**

**Je voulais vous parler**

Et vous m'avez écouter parler

**Des hommes que j'aime**

Et que j'aimerai sans doute toujours

**Ceux qui m'ont embrassé**

Pour me redonner goût à la vie

**Au bord de la Seine**

Qui berce nos amours et

**Où j'allais me jeter**

Sans bien y réfléchir

**Jeté par une reine**

Trop fière et arrogante

**Que j'avais aimée**

Mais qui ne pouvait pas m'aimer

**Plus que les hommes que j'aime**

OWARI

Alors ? Vous avez devinez qui est qui ?


End file.
